


Está tudo bem lá?

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Divorce, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Na verdade, não estava completamente tranquilo, e tinha medo do de que não podia falar abertamente, e medo que se tivesse pisado em falso a confiança de Keito ia desaparecer por sempre, e era o último que queria acontecesse.





	Está tudo bem lá?

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Está tudo bem lá?**

Yuto sempre tinha achado que fingir de não ver e esperar que as coisas resolvessem-se sozinhas teria sido por ele uma solução muito mais simples.

Então, apesar das aparências, sempre tinha sido bom a escutar, a perceber as pequenas nuances do feito que havia algo de errado, que não podia simplesmente escolher de ignorar os sinais.

Havia algum tempo que Keito não parecia o mesmo.

Nunca tinha sido muito expansivo, muito pelo contrario, mas Yuto conseguia ver com claridade como de la timidez o maior tivesse-se tornado sem dúvida triste, e podia bem imaginar a razão.

Tinha-lhe contado em linhas gerais das disputas entre os seus pais, tinha-lhe dito que estavam a um ponto de rutura, e Nakajima tinha percebido que era só uma questão de tempo porque as coisas fechassem-se definitivamente, e sabia bem que o humor do seu amigo dependia disso, assim como o seu ficar hermeticamente em silencio, sem a capacidade ou a vontade de abrir-se com nenhum.

E por mais que Yuto fosse bom a compreender as nuances, menos era em deixar passar.

Não ia deixar que o quebrassem, não ia deixar que Keito fechasse-se ainda mais em si mesmo, não depois de todos os sacrifícios que tinha feito para fazê-lo sair da sua bolha, mesmo si pouco, não depois de todo o que tinha feito para ganhar a sua confiança.

Não estava disposto a escutar o som de palavras vazias como 'está tudo bem' sem fazer nada pele.

Na verdade, não estava completamente tranquilo, e tinha medo do de que não podia falar abertamente, e medo que se tivesse pisado em falso a confiança de Keito ia desaparecer por sempre, e era o último que queria acontecesse.

Importava-lhe demasiado dele para pode-lo suportar.

Perdido nos seus pensamentos, levantou os olhos só quando ouviu a porta da green room abrir-se, e o maior entrar, a dirigir uma saudação débil aos outros e a ir a sentar-se de lado, como sempre.

Yuto levantou-se e juntou-se devagar a ele, a tentar ao mesmo tempo pensar em algo de dizer, sem encontrar uma solução definitiva e a escolher de improvisar.

“Bom dia.” disse-lhe com um sorriso, a levantar uma sobrancelha. “Como estás?” perguntou após, cauteloso, à espera duma resposta satisfatória por parte do maior.

Keito olhou-o, quase assustado, a vacilar pela sua pergunta.

“Olá, Yuto.” respondeu, com o seu normal tom calmo, indecifrável. “Está tudo bem, obrigado.” terminou, e Yuto sentiu como se tentasse conter um suspiro.

A pestanejar umas vezes, procurou uma solução rápida pelo seu problema, e por fim decidiu de sentar-se ao seu lado, e pôs-lhe um braço ao redor dos ombros.

“Queres que finja que seja verdade?” perguntou, serio, sem deixar entender nada mais na sua pergunta.

O maior pareceu apanhado desprevenido, e agitou-se ligeiramente no sofá antes de deixar-se ir com as costas contra o espaldar, finalmente a suspirar e a repetir o gesto de Yuto, com o braço ao redor dos ombros do menor.

“Sim.” respondeu, baixo. “Sim, preferiria que fingíssemos que seja verdade.” confirmou, a sorrir-lhe.

Yuto acenou com a cabeça, e não disse nada mais.

O que importava, afinal, era que Keito estivesse bem, que soubesse que se queria-o, Yuto ia estar lá pele, e que então decidisse ele as regras.

Se o que queria era achar que tudo estivesse bem, então Yuto ia ajuda-lo com isso.

O importante, pelo menos, era que não fingisse sozinho.

O importante era que, para melhor ou pior, Yuto sempre estivesse ao seu lado para convence-lo que tudo estava mesmo bem.


End file.
